Flucht und Wiederkehr
by menowin
Summary: Harry kehrt der Zauberwelt nach einem unglücklichen Zwischenfall den Rücken. Nach vier Jahren holt ihn die Vergangenheit in Form eines neuen Feindes jedoch wieder ein. DMHP und viele mehr.
1. Prolog

So, da ist meine neue Story. Sie ist was ganz anderes, als das was ich bisher immer gemacht habe. Sagt mir einfach, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu machen. Kapitel eins, wird es wohl gleich noch im Anschluss geben... aber nur wenn ihr mögt ;)

**Titel: Flucht und Wiederkehr**

**Warnung: **SLASH, wer es nicht mag, der sollte gehen (und zwar schnell g husch husch Unwürdiger)

**Summerary:** Es geht um Harry, der sich aus der Zauberwelt zurück zog, der aber aufgrund eines Hilferufs zurückkehrt – gezwungenermaßen. OldVoldie hat es leider schon dahingerafft, also wer ist der neue Feind, dem sich Harry und seine Freunde stellen muss?

**Paring:** DM/HP, SS/?, BZ/?, HG/RW, GW/?

**Prolog**

Harry saß im Astronomieturm und dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt schon wieder vermasselt hatte. Wenn er noch die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, hätte er sich selber geschlagen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so dämlich sein? Er hatte Voldemort besiegt, hatte es geschafft seinen Abschluss zu machen, hatte es geschafft als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und dann so etwas…

Ein einziger Blick hatte dazu geführt, dass er die Fassung verloren hatte. Jetzt saß er hier oben und bereute seine Tat zutiefst. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Er war schon immer ein leichtes gewesen ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben, aber er hatte doch gelernt sich besser zu kontrollieren, wie hatte es dann dazu kommen können? Verzweiflung durchflutete seinen Geist und ließ ihn sich immer und immer wieder wie ein Mantra dieselbe Frage stellen.

„Harry?" Die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, jedoch steckte in diesem einen Wort so viel Liebe und Zuneigung, wie sie nur von einer Schwester gesprochen werden konnte.

„Ginny, es tut mir leid." Resignation schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Harry, Liebes? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig. Sie hatte alles mit angesehen, hatte mit ihm gelitten, hatte versucht ihn zu warnen.

Harry konnte nichts mehr sagen, er war am Ende. Jahrelang hatte er in diesem goldenen Käfig gelebt, nun war es an der Zeit auszubrechen. Die Welt der Zauberer hatte ihm nichts mehr zu bieten.

„Es wird Zeit", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Ginny lächelte. Sie hatte die Jahre an seiner Seite als Ehefrau verbracht. War sein Alibi gewesen, doch nun konnte auch sie nicht mehr so weiter machen. Sie hatten schon vor Jahren beschlossen, wenn es einmal so weit sein würde, würde er gehen, ohne Wiederkehr.

„Ich weiß Liebes. Vergiss mich nicht"

Jetzt umspielte ein Lächeln auch seine Lippen. Wenn es doch nur seine Augen erreichen würde, dachte Ginny wehmütig.

„Niemals!"

Damit dreht er sich um und verließ zügig den Turm. Er wusste nicht wohin es ihn treiben würde, doch er wusste er würde nie wieder an diesen Ort zurückkehren. Seine Sachen waren schon gepackt, sein Zauberstab lag zerbrochen auf seinem Bett, als Zeichen seines Wegganges. Er hatte nur noch gewartet, bis er sich von Ginny verabschieden konnte.

Kaum hatte er seine Sachen genommen verließ er das Schloss, ein letztes Mal drehte er sich um und schaute zurück. Er sah eine Gestalt im Astronomieturm, er wusste es war Ginny, seine letzte wahre Freundin.


	2. Neues Leben, altes Leben

_Oh man, ich weis ich wollte schon längst das erste Chap gepostet haben, aber ich war zu faul..._

**Neues Leben, altes Leben**

_Vier Jahre später_

Ein junger Mann, kaum 27 Jahre alt saß leicht gelangweilt an seinem Schreibtisch und begutachtete irgendwelche Akten. Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, stechend grüne Augen. Seine Züge waren markant, machten ihn älter als er eigentlich war. Wenn er gestanden hätte, hätte man seine schmalen Hüften gesehen, die in einem guten Kontrast zu seinem leicht muskulösen Oberkörper und seinen breiten Schultern standen.

Er hatte einen biederen schwarzen Anzug an, der nicht zu ihm passte, doch er lockerte sein eigentlich strenges Erscheinungsbild durch ein sportliches Poloshirt und schwarze Turnschuhe auf. Genervt kratzte er sich am Kopf und versuchte gar nicht erst das Schriftstück vor ihm noch einmal zu lesen. Es war ohnehin sinnlos.

Ein energisches Klopfen lies ihn aufstöhnen. Noch mehr Arbeit! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Selbst in den Ferien war hier immer etwas los.

„Herein."

„Mr Jannings, hier ist jemand, der sie dringend sprechen möchte", sagte Mrs. Arnold, eine etwas steife Mittvierzigerin, die als seine Sekretärin agierte. Eine Stimme hinter ihr ließ ihn kurz amüsiert auflachen, vielleicht würde der Tag doch noch interessant werden.

„Hier spricht niemand von ‚_wollen_'!", schnarrte die Stimme von Paul Malcome, ein penetrant auffälliger Junge aus der vierten Klasse.

James Jannings war der Schulleiter einer kleinen, renommierten Privatschule in Irland. Trotz seiner Jugend war er nach der Verabschiedung des ehemaligen Schulleiters als dessen Nachfolger gewählt worden. Okay, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er bei seiner Bewerbung damals etwas geschummelt hatte. Seine Reverenzen waren einmalig… gelogen. Zudem hatte er in seiner Bewerbung angegeben 32 Jahre alt zu sein. Es viel nicht weiter auf, da er durch seinen harten Zug um den Mund und seine Augen, die zeigten wie viel er schon erlebt hatte, älter wirkte.

„Mr. Malcome, Sie hier und nicht in ihrem Ferienkurs?", alberte er.

Der Junge hasste dieses unerschütterliche Gemüt seines Schulleiters, er hätte am liebsten in dessen immer fröhliche Visage geschlagen, aber nun ja, irgendwie war Mr Jannings der einzige, der sich um ihn kümmerte, also wollte er mal nicht so sein.

„Ja, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur bezaubernden Elyssia, als der nette Hausmeister Mr. Lundig meinen Weg kreuzte. Er war wohl der gleichen Meinung wie die überaus liebenswürdige Mrs. Arnold, dass ich dort nichts zu suchen hatte", ratterte er höhnisch herunter.

James schmunzelte. „Ja, ich denke ich kann den Standpunkt der beiden durchaus nachvollziehen."

Maulend stand Paul vor ihm und schaute ihn trotzig an „Das Übliche?"

James dachte kurz nach. „Nein!"

Paul schaute skeptisch drein. Er musste jedes Mal die gleich Strafe absolvieren, wenn er mal wieder Mist gebaut hatte, was war jetzt anders. „Nein?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein. Ich habe etwas anderes mit dir vor. Wir treffen uns nach dem Unterricht hier. Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen." James hatte beschlossen den Jungen etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit zu berichten. Den Grund warum er hier war. James wusste Paul lebte ähnlich wie er damals, als er noch einen anderen Namen trug. Der Junge hatte keine Eltern mehr, wurde von seinem Vormund, der auch das beträchtliche Vermögen von Pauls verstorbenen Eltern verwaltete, hier untergebracht. Er rebellierte ständig gegen alles und jeden, dabei war er nur, James Meinung nach, auf der Suche nach Grenzen.

Paul nickte knapp und drehte sich dann verwirrt rum, um zu gehen. Er war noch nie so leicht davon gekommen, irgendwie war er enttäuscht.

Mit hängendem Kopf saß James nun an seinem Schreibtisch, tat er wirklich das Richtige? Demütig wandte er sich zurück zu seinen Akten, er würde einfach weitermachen, wie immer.

Gegen fünf kam Paul wieder. Er hatte nicht angeklopft, das tat er nie, doch James hatte ihn schon lange gespürt, seine nicht ganz menschlichen Instinkte arbeiteten immer noch auf Hochtouren, so dass er nicht erschrocken zusammenfuhr, wie so manch anderer, der plötzlich aus tiefen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Sie möchten mir etwas erzählen?", fragte der Junge ohne Umschweife. Er war gerade einmal elf Jahre alt, dennoch erinnerte er James an jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit, jemanden den er vergessen wollte.

„Ja. Möchtest du wissen warum ich hier an der Schule bin?"

„Äh… weil sie hier arbeiten können und viel Geld verdienen?" James lachte, ja das war ein Grund, aber nicht für ihn.

„Nein. Weißt du wo ich her komme, war ich ein Held. Ein Held für ein ganzes Volk, ich war berühmt, reich und begehrt, dennoch ging ich, weil ich nicht das fand was ich suchte."

„Bitte was?", fragte Paul. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihm nicht glaubte, jedoch war noch offensichtlicher seine eindeutige Belustigung über das Gesagte.

„Glaub mir ruhig. Es war so."

„Okay, wenn Sie meinen, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie man ein solches Leben aufgeben kann." Paul glaubte ihm immer noch nicht wirklich, dennoch war sein Interesse geweckt. Der Schulleiter würde ihn nie belügen. Er war der einzige, der das nie tat.

James grinste innerlich, ja genau darauf wollte er hinaus. „Paul du bist reich, die Schüler mögen dich, du hast erfolg bei den Mädchen und du bist intelligent. Dennoch verfluchst du dein Leben, weil du nicht das bekommst was du wirklich willst. Finde es, dann geht es dir besser."

Paul sprang wütend auf. „Was fällt Ihnen ein? Sie wissen gar nichts über mein Leben!"

„Doch. Es war meinem sehr ähnlich. Denk darüber nach. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Einfach und galant hatte er seinen Schüler gerade vor die Tür komplimentiert. Paul war stink sauer, wütend und tobend verließ er das Büro. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer schlug er mehrmals auf Wände ein oder schubste andere Schüler weg. Doch kaum in seinem Zimmer brach er weinend zusammen. Ja, der Direktor hatte Recht. Genau so sah es in ihm aus. Vielleicht sollte er irgendwas ändern, aber nur vielleicht.

James saß noch immer starr auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Jeder Außenstehender hätte gedacht er würde nur nachdenken, doch James dachte nicht nach. Er verfolgte seinen Schüler. Er wusste er hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen und wollte jetzt sichergehen, dass es nicht zu heftig für den Schüler gewesen war. Lächelnd erwachte er eine halbe Stunde später aus seiner Starre. Sein Schüler hatte verstanden, jetzt war es an ihm den richtigen Weg zu gehen.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich, es war Zeit für das Abendbrot, welches er immer mit allen Schülern des Internates gemeinsam zu sich nahm. Er hatte das Internatsleben schon immer genossen, dieser Ort war seine Heimat, sein Zuhause.

In dem Speisesaal herrschte immer großer Trubel, selbst jetzt in den großen Ferien, nur wenige waren nach hause gefahren. Überall standen runde Tische mit sitzenden Schülern daran, die Lehrer saßen verteilt zwischen ihnen, so hatte er es veranlasst. Er wollte das Schüler -Lehrerverhältnis verbessern, schließlich war dieser Ort für viele von ihnen, die einzige Familie, die sie hatten. Reiche englische, irische oder auch schottische Familien steckten ihre Kinder in dieses Internat, häufig, weil sie keine Zeit für sie hatten oder schlicht weil sie ihnen in ihrem bisherigem Leben im weg waren.

Dieser Zustand verbitterte ihn, aber er war es nicht anders gewohnt, er hatte das gleiche durchgemacht.

Kaum saß er, wurde er auch schon von einigen Schülern der Oberstufe in eine hitzige Diskussion verwickelt. Sie respektierten ihn unter sich, aber sie folgten gleichermaßen jeder seiner Anweisung, warum das so war, war ihm nicht bewusst, seinen Schülern schon.

Würde man einen von ihnen fragen würden sie den Internatsleiter, als jemanden beschreiben, der einerseits wie ein Freund und Vaterersatz war, anderseits aber eine solche Autorität ausstrahlte, dass jeder an seinen Lippen hing wenn er sprach. Scherzhaft wurde er von seinen Schülern auch als General Dad bezeichnet.

Neben dem Gespräch suchten seine Augen nach Paul. Er fand ihn schließlich in einem Gespräch mit einem seiner Lehrer. Paul schien sich gerade die Leviten lesen zu lassen - freiwillig. Das war ein Anfang dachte er. In diesem Moment schaute Paul in seine Richtung und lächelte ihm dünn zu, aber nicht nachtragend.

James war mit sich und seinem Leben durchaus zufrieden. Keiner der ihn jetzt sah, würde ihn für Harry Potter halten, der er einmal war. Er hatte sein Äußeres geändert, stand offen zu seiner bis dato versteckten Sexualität - er war schwul - und gab sich so wie er war. Passte ihm etwas nicht sprach er es an. So einfach war das heute, doch früher war es ihm unmöglich. Hier konnte er ‚_er selbst'_ sein, niemanden spielen, den andere gerne hätten. Das einzige, was er nicht ausleben konnte, war seine wahre Herkunft, aber darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit seiner Halskette, die sein Leben seit seinem 17. Lebensjahr bestimmte.

Er musste leicht schmunzeln, sich das Leben von einer Halskette bestimmen lassen… Aber das war eine Abhängigkeit, die er gerne einging.

Nur eine Tatsache trübte seine Fröhlichkeit. Der Grund aus dem er hauptsächlich gegangen war. Ein Mann den er liebte, der ihn vor allen gedemütigt hatte, ihn in Ungnade fallen ließ.

Dieser Jemand hatte damals, seine Scheinbeziehung mit Ginny aufgedeckt und ihn in seiner Welt als Widerling und Abschaum bekannt gemacht. Das war der Augenblick in dem er die Kontrolle verlor und sich vor aller Augen prügelte, er konnte nicht länger bleiben, da er es Ginny und auch sich selber nicht mehr länger antun konnte.

Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient, sie hatte ein eigenes Leben verdient. Warum sie seiner Bitte einst nachgekommen war, an seiner Seite zu bleiben hatte er bis heute nicht nachvollziehen können.

Auch er hatte etwas Besseres verdient, als sich selber zu verleugnen. Ruckartig wurde er aus seinen melankolischen Gedanken gerissen, als Samantha vor ihm, vor lachen auf den Tisch haute. Schnell klinkte er sich wieder in das Gespräch ein.

* * *

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Gespräch mit Paul vergangen. Seine Lehrer hatten ihm durchweg positives von ihm zu melden. Er würde jetzt endlich auf das hören was man ihm sagte, würde sich am Unterricht beteiligen und zeigte so etwas wie Respekt. Viele von ihnen fragten ihn wie er das gemacht hätte, jegliche pädagogischen Kniffe hätten bis jetzt versagt, doch sowohl er, als auch Paul schwiegen sich darüber aus. Es war kein Thema, welches man jedem auf die Nase binden musste. 

Es war ein lauer Dienstagmorgen und er saß gerade mit allen am Tisch um das Frühstück einzunehmen, als die Post von einigen seiner Schüler gebracht wurde. Er hatte einige von ihnen abkommandiert sich darum zu kümmern, die Post in empfang zu nehmen und sie zu verteilen. So bekam er meistens seine morgendliche Zeitung schon zum Frühstück und nicht erst in seinem Büro, wenn er dafür keine Zeit mehr hätte.

Dieses Mal jedoch stockte ihm der Atem. Es gab einen Anschlag auf das Londoner Zentrum, mehrere Menschen waren unter unerklärlichen Umständen gestorben, einige waren grausam entstellt und kaum zu identifizieren. Die Polizei ginge nicht von einem Terroranschlag aus, konnte sich den Übergriff aber dennoch nicht erklären.

James kam ins Grübeln. Es war nicht der erste Anschlag. Seit Monaten gab es diese unerklärlichen Übergriffe. Sie erinnerten ihn an etwas, dennoch wollte sein Verstand es sich noch nicht eingestehen, an was genau.

Ein Grummeln ging plötzlich durch die Reihen. Suchend schaute er sich nach der Ursache des ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens seiner Schüler um. Schnell fand er sie. Am Eingang zu Halle standen drei Gestalten, die in dunkel grüne Umhänge gehüllt waren. Ihre Kapuzen waren tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Sie starrten ihn geradeheraus an.

Sofort war er alarmiert, es gab zwar nur noch vereinzelte Todesser, dennoch war er immer auf der Hut vor ihnen gewesen, man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

Beschwingt und nicht ein bisschen eingeschüchtert erhob er sich und blickte den Gestalten grimmig entgegen. Seine Schüler bemerkten die Wandlung in James Augen und Haltung, sie waren augenblicklich ruhig.

Mit entspannter aber schneidender Stimme wies er sie an still in den hinteren Teil der Halle zu gehen, etwas ängstlich und nicht wirklich verstehend folgten sie seiner Anweisung.

Energisch ging er danach den dreien entgegen, um ungefähr fünf Metern vor ihnen anzuhalten. „Was kann ich für euch tun?" Er hatte wohlweißlich diese persönliche Anrede gewählt, sie tat seiner herrischen Aussprache aber nichts ab. Zudem hatte er sie schon längst ‚erkannt'.

Die mittlere Gestalt trat auf ihn zu, blieb aber weit genug vor ihm stehen. Leise sprach sie plötzlich in einer viel zu vertrauten Stimme „Wir sind gekommen um dich zurück zu holen, du wirst gebraucht!"

Erschrocken ruckte er zurück, selbst wenn er ihn schon erkannt hatte, es war etwas anderes ihn auch reden zu hören. James drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sprach seine Schüler an „Geht in eure Klassen oder Zimmer, das Frühstück ist beendet. LOS!", er musste sich stark beherrschen, um nicht los zu brüllen. Damals war es ein Blick gewesen, der ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, heute war es nur wenige Worte gewesen.

„Was wollt ihr hier? Verschwindet!"

„Nein, nicht ohne dich", die Antwort kam diesmal von der Gestalt links von James. Auch sie hatte er sofort ‚erkannte'. „Ginny! Gerade von dir hatte ich mehr erwartet!" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fausten, da sie sonst unkontrolliert zu zittern angefangen hätten.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, es muss sein. Unsere Welt ist in Gefahr. Die Welt der Muggel auch. Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?"

„Harry ist tot", kreischte er los, den Rest des Satzes schon nicht mehr mitbekommend. Die Gestalten wichen etwas zurück. Sie konnten James Energie förmlich spüren. Er hatte sie Jahrelang unterdrückt, um nicht gefunden zu werden. Jetzt war es egal. Sollten sie ruhig spüren, dass er noch immer die Macht hatte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken überwältigen zu könnte. Er würde nicht kampflos mit ihnen gehen, egal was sie von ihm wollten.

„Bitte Ha…bitte!" Ginny hatte ihre Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen und blickte ihn nun flehend in die Augen. Jetzt war es an ihm zurück zu weichen. Ginny hatte sich nicht verändert, sie sah fast genauso aus wie an dem Tag, als er sie verlassen hatte. Lange rote Haare, stechend blaue Augen und den gleichen weichen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie ihn immer angeschaut hatte.

Eine Welle von unterdrückten, fast vergessenen Emotionen kam wieder hoch. Er wollte das nicht mehr spüren und schon gar nicht wollte er in die Augen des Mittleren schauen, der jetzt dabei war sich ebenfalls zu enthüllen.

Gehetzt drehte er sich um, nur weg hier dachte er und lief hinter seinen Schülern her, die schon längst gegangen waren.

„POTTER! Bleib stehen!", zischte der Mann. Nein, James wollte diesen Menschen nie wieder sehen, lieber starb er, als ihn noch einmal anzuschauen.

Er merkte wie die drei hinter ihm her kamen, spürte wie sie ihre Stäbe hoben, um ihn zu stoppen, hörte Ginnys verzweifelte Bitte stehen zu bleiben. Kaum war er durch die Tür hob er die Hand und verschloss sie magisch. Leise murmelnd beschwor er sämtliche Flüche, die ihm einfielen.

Nach getaner Arbeit drehte er sich weg und wollte so schnell wie möglich seine Sachen holen, bevor die drei zu ihm durchdrangen. Doch er kam nicht sehr weit, kaum zwei Schritte gegangen, packte ihn jemand am Arm.

In seiner Panik hätte er Paul fast nicht erkannt. Der Junge schaute ihn geschockt aber entschlossen an. „Ihre Vergangenheit holt Sie ein, richtig?"

„Ja", hauchte er. Paul nickte. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich werde ihre Sachen packen, gehen Sie! Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden am See." Paul hatte schnell gesprochen und so entschlossen, dass James keine Chance auf Widerspruch hatte, ihm kam nicht einmal der Gedanken, dass der Jung ihn zaubern gesehen hatte.

Kaum merklich nickte er, bevor er verschwand. Hinterher würde er dem Jungen dankbar sein, denn es war sehr knapp den dreien zu entkommen. Hätte er seine Sachen noch geholt, hätten sie ihn gefasst. Jetzt war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihn nicht hätten überwältigen könnten, er war im Gebrauch seiner Magie außer Übung, was ihm durch das Verriegeln der Tür klar geworden war. Es hatte viel Kraft gekostet und kaum war er einige Gänge entfernt, hörte er, wie die Tür aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde.

Es war fast Mittag, bevor er sich an die Stelle am See traute, an der ihn Paul erwartete. Er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass der Junge noch da sein würde, Merlin sei Dank hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Direktor?", flüsterte jemand hinter einem Baum.

„Paul!", rief er erleichtert. Der Junge kam zögerlich auf ihn zu, seine Lippe zitterte leicht und er wirkte irgendwie unsicher. James verstand sofort, er hatte sie schon gespürt. Sie hatten den Jungen erwischt. „Es tut mir leid", wisperte er.

„Nein, Paul. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wie du siehst kann man vor seiner Vergangenheit nicht fliehen", er schenkte dem Jungen noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er sachte die Hand hob und ihn betäubte. Bevor er zu Boden glitt fing er ihn auf. Die drei Zauberer hinter ihm, ignorierte er, so gut er konnte.

„Es tut mir leid Paul. Ich hoffe du gehst deinen Weg." Liebevoll strich er Paul ein letztes Mal über die Stirn, als er auch schon den Zauber spürte. Ohnmächtig sank er auf den Jungen, kurz bevor er Ginnys Stimme hörte, die ihn um Verzeihung bat.


End file.
